<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圣诞节特辑 by Anastasia_Hux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235093">圣诞节特辑</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Hux/pseuds/Anastasia_Hux'>Anastasia_Hux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Starkiller Base (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Hux/pseuds/Anastasia_Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一年一度的圣诞节，大家一起布置一下让弑星者基地张灯结彩，不过似乎全基地只有将军一个人不太愿意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>圣诞节特辑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又到了一年一度的圣诞节了。Hux尽管已经多次向Ren提出自己不想让自己的弑星者基地张灯结彩，但是Ren坚持要求Hux下令属下去布置。虽然在这里没有科洛桑那里的繁华，但在简单敷衍的布置下还是有了一点点圣诞的气息。</p><p>过圣诞节这个主意不知道是Ren从哪里听来的，反正Hux从来没听说过。Ren说圣诞节要有松树，要有雪，要有壁炉，还要有礼物——装在一种红色袜子里的东西。</p><p>Ren把这一切都交给Hux去监督布置，当然，除了那棵松树以外。Hux又把这项任务交给了Phasma，奇怪的是，似乎这里的自己以外的所有人都知道圣诞节。</p><p>“所以说，Phasma，连你也知道‘圣诞节’是个什么东西？”</p><p>“当然，长官。这是一种文化传统。”</p><p>Hux低吼一声。</p><p>“好吧，你想怎么布置都行，但是不可以布置到我房间方圆500米内的任何地方！”</p><p>虽然话是这样说，Phasma也不得不听，但是当Ren路过Hux的房间附近时，还是随手用原力把带的丝带固定在了墙上。正巧此时Hux从前面走过来。</p><p>“你在干什么？”</p><p>“布置圣诞节的装饰。”</p><p>“所以你布置就布置吧，你布置到我这里来干什么？我已经够给你宽容......”</p><p>话音未落，Hux再次感受到喉咙的紧缩。</p><p>“你这后半句应该是我对你说才是。”</p><p>Hux开始有些喘不过气了，Ren也明白，他并不想向前两天那样把Hux掐伤，事实上，前两天的掐伤痕迹到现在还没有消退呢，红色的痕迹在Hux脖子上隐隐做现。</p><p>Ren松开Hux，Hux立刻大口感受新鲜空气涌入肺里，缓解刚才的压迫。</p><p>“跟我来。”</p><p> </p><p>Ren和Hux离开大门，在弑星者基地后方是一大片森林，高低错落有序，长年的积雪覆盖在地面，有些覆盖在树叶树干上。</p><p>“你来挑选一棵。”</p><p>Hux白了Ren一眼，随手指向一棵看起来稍微矮一些的松树。</p><p>“这棵看起来不错。”Ren亮起光剑，手起剑落，一棵松树轰然到底，扬起一片积雪，冲击到Hux身上。倒在地上的树根还残留有火光，Ren拿起随身携带的刀，略微切割了一下底部，用原力支撑着树，准备返回基地。</p><p>Hux在心里咒骂Ren一句，他最看不惯这些原力使用者，不管是光明面的还是黑暗面的，他都瞧不上。</p><p>“我可以听见你在想什么。”</p><p>Hux没有理他。</p><p>“真的，你的想法太大声了，我甚至没有刻意地去听。”</p><p>Hux还是没有理他。</p><p>“你身上也有原力，每个人身上都有原力，原力存在于所有生命里。只不过你的原力不足以支撑你使用罢了。如果你想要，我可以做一把光剑送给你，不过...”</p><p>“不过什么？”</p><p>“你得好好陪我过圣诞节，也当给你自己放个假。”</p><p>Hux无奈地摇摇头，真是幼稚。</p><p>“那我就当你同意咯。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>